PRODIGY
by ms. whistle
Summary: it was a massacre that changed theyre lives forever....... hate, despair,desperation.......love, freindship, honor,duty........ could theyre lives ever be repaired? could any of them be happy again?


PRODIGY it was a massacre that changed theyre lives forever... hate, despair,desperation...love, freinship, honor,duty... could theyre lives ever be repaired? could any of them be happy again?

"Where are you going Sasuke"" Leave him alone Sakura"  
"But Sir Kakashi"  
" Just do it"

Both Sakura and Kakashi stared worriedly at Sasuke as he walked out of they're sights

" Will he be okay Sir Kakashi" Sakura said teary eyed " He's a strong kid, let us leave him to his mourning" Kakashi said his own voice doubtful.

Sasuke stared at his old home, his eyes filled with misery and despair. Remmembering the massacre...it was the day his clan was wiped out by their own blood, the genius uchiha , the ninja prodigy, the man they all looked up to and aspired to be, the man who was suppose to protect them betrayed them by merciless slaughter...

" Brother, how could you?" his voice quivering as he whispered

Slowly he entered the house, silent like a cat... afraid of waking up old ghosts...

"The Ghost from the past, the painful memory that continues to hunt me" Sasuke thought miserably as his tears fell lavishly staining his already tired face.

Turning around, he was about to leave when he heard someone whimpering in his old room... he was about to rush upstairs when a hand clamped on his mouth and held his waist. He would have attacked upon instinct if the owner of said hand hadnt assured him in a calm voice "Hush, its me Sasuke, its okay" and he was freed.

"Sir Kakashi" he looked behind him and saw his teacher looking with a grim expression at him

" What are you doing here? why did you follow me?" Sasuke said anger evident in his voice

" Im here beacuse I got worried, be silent, somebody is up there" Kakashi whispered

" I was about to check it out when you stopped me" Sasuke said irritably

Kakashi stared at him with a serious expression and said " I am ordering you to stay here, I'll check it out"

"No" was all Sasuke muttered

Kakashi knew at this point arguing would cause too much racket, and the last thing he wanted was to make they're presence known to the man in Sasuke's room... he of all people should know such a mistake could prove fatal to both of them.

" Sasuke, I need you to swear that whoever is up there... you will not attack unless ordered by me got it? otherwise I will drag you out of here and we will both never find out who the said person is."

Sasuke would have protested, but the look in Kakashi's face told him his teacher was serious and he didnt want to miss knowing this person who dared to enter his room, so he nodded his head in compliance and said " I swear "

With that kakashi held his hand firmly and silently creeped up to the room...

Deep inside Kakashi was shaking in fear, he had a pretty good feeling who was in Sasuke's room, having been given the information that the man was spotted in Konoha only a few days ago... The only ninja whose mere presence could make even the great legendary sannin, orochimaru shake in fear... UCHIHA ITACHI

Yes he had every reason to be afraid, and with each step forward he's mind was screaming at him to flee with sasuke while they still can.

However he's heart was also telling him to see his former ally, and hopefully get the answers he for so long had wanted.

Itachi was like a brother to the elite genius, It was to Kakashi whom Itachi entrusted his secrets and his ideals.  
When Itachi beacame a ninja, he hardly spoke... despite being admired by so many for his talent, intellect, skill and even his good looks, Itachi remained mute most of the times ignoring everything and everyone, speaking only when necesarry, as a result most ninjas dislikes him, calling him a snob and a prick. Kakashi knew better, Itachi simply didnt like talking... what he lacks in speech he fills through actions, No one was as dedicated to his missions more than the uchiha prodigy, he has never failed in any nor made any mistake that would shame Konoha. The Hokage himself was proud of the young genius... however everyone was weary of itachi , his silence unnerved his superiors and enraged his teammates.  
When Kakashi was able to work with Itachi in the anbu squad, he was immidiately drawn to the uchiha... the mystery that engulfs the prodigy was something Kakashi has always found fascinating...Everyone always viewed Itachi as a Man, even at the age of 9 no one treated him as a boy, Kakashi has often wondered if Itachi even know what its like to be a child...he doubt it.

He remembered the time when Itachi saved him from a fatal attack by one of the hyuga enemies by breaking the hyuga's wrists before it reached kakashing chakra point in the heart... then Itachi immidiately elbowed the enemy hard on the throat choking him then crushed his head with a powerful smash by the foot which he swore is impossible if he hadnt witness it himself. He was to awe struck by the move he didnt notice itachi had said something... when he finally regained his senses itachi stared at him eyebrows raised and said... " kakashi, you should never let your guard down..." and the uchiha walked away.  
Ever since kakashi had been trying to make the young genius open up to him, with constant questions, challenges (which ironically, he always lost) surprisisngly, the prodigy started conversing with him, although it was always a short exchange of dialouges, it was the most you could expect from someone who seem to have a grudge against talking.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Kakashi paused stopping Sasuke in the process

" What is it" Sasuke asked softly

Last chance kakashi thought, am i willing to risk it all, what if it is really him?

the insistent tugging from Sasuke decided it, they would proceed...

Very quietly the peeked at the small opening in the door their body on full guard...

Nothing could prapare them for the sight that beheld them, not even if one of them was expecting half of it...

So what do you think ? This is my first fanfic! i dunno if its yaoi... you tell me... so should I continue or not? PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
